


Marvellous drabbles [EN] - 3. Ridiculous villains (n°3)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [EN] [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Marvellous drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] « Schlap. Red Skull turned the pancake over. Since he was a little boy, he was a pancakes fan, and especially the ones with a thick honey dash. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [EN] - 3. Ridiculous villains (n°3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 3. Méchants ridicules (n°3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381362) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> My music suggestion: « Quiet » by This Will Destroy You

Schlap. Red Skull turned the pancake over. Since he was a little boy, he was a pancakes fan, and especially the ones with a thick honey dash. Suddenly, he remembered all the delicious pancakes his mother cooked patiently for him when he was a child.

This short instant of distraction cost him much. While he was turned another pancake over, this one escaped from the frying pan and fell down on the top of his head... right on his painful sunburn!

Red Skull yelled of pain and violently dropped the frying pan onto the wall, where it smashed, going to pieces.


End file.
